When Rain Falls
by Musume Ve
Summary: Ichigo selalu menderita ketika hujan turun,tapi apakah yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu seorang wanita?Warning:AU,gaje,abal,ancur,miss typo,dan yang pasti ini crack-pair.Bagi yang gx suka pair ini,silahkan kembali,sebelum punya pikiran untuk me-flame saya.


HOHOHO!Ketemu lagi sama author gaje ini...^^

Ini fic'ku yang kedua.

Sebelumnya kuberitahu dahulu ini adalah crack-pair **IchiHina**,bagi yang gak suka silahkan back sebelum punya pikiran untuk me-flame saya...^^

Di fic ini,aku terinspirasi dari komik milik Kawamaru-Shin sensei,aku sama sekali tak ada niat buat 'jiplak' ya,karena jalan ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda,karena sebelumnya aku sudah pernah lihat fic seperti ini,jadi kupikir (mungkin) boleh...^^v

Oke!Let's Read!^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo Sensei** aku pinjem characternya ya...^^

**Kawamaru Sensei **aku pinjem alur ceritanya ya...^^

**Warning!**

AU,Abal,Gaje,alur kecepetan,miss typo(s) berkeliaran dimana-mana dan yang pasti crack-pair...^^

**Pairing:**

**Ichigo x Hinamori**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Ichigo P.O.V

.

Tes...

Tes...

"Akh hujan...Aku benci hujan!"

Aku menatap langit dengan pandangan muram,kubiarkan saja hujan membasahi tubuhku.

Aku benci hujan,karna hujan mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang buruk.

Aku terus berjalan dengan pandangan muram hingga suatu saat aku melihat seorang wanita yang menangis didekat sebuah halte,hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya,kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya.

"Hei,kenapa?Kau nggak apa-apa?"Aku bertanya padanya dengan pandangan lembut.

Sejenak ia tersenyum,namun tak lama ia mulai menangis lagi,hal itu membuat aku bingung.

"Akh,maaf ini bukan salahmu,gigiku sakit."Dia menjawab sambil menahan mulutnya yang sakit dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa?Aku ini dokter gigi loh!Sini,biar kuperiksa."Aku tersenyum membawanya ke tempat praktekku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Momo P.O.V

.

'Akh,dokter gigi adalah kelemahanku,saat ini,aku belum siap!'Aku berpikir dalam hatiku.

"Akh,dokter aku tak jadi saja deh."Aku berusaha untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat praktek,tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menahanku.

"Hei!Kau mau gigimu tambah sakit,hah?"Dokter itu berkata padaku masih dengan tatapannya yang lembut,tapi dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Owh,aku benar-benar dibuat terpesona hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"Ba...ba...baiklah."Sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah pada nasibku.

Tak sampai selang waktu satu jam Dokter kembali bicara padaku.

"Oke selesai!Kau sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang...emm..emm.. siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hinamori Momo,salam kenal dokter."

"Baiklah Hinamori,namaku Ichigo Kurosaki,salam kenal sekarang kau harus rutin mengecek gigimu setiap hari disini,kau mengerti?"

Akh!Mendengar hal itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baik!Dokter!"Aku berteriak dengan penuh semangat,sampai-sampai gigiku terasa ngilu lagi.

Dokter hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

.

.

.

(Masih)Momo P.O.V

.

Sekarang aku menatap anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang di tempat praktek ini.

Kemarin aku tidak sadar ternyata ini adalah tempat praktek dokter gigi anak.(=,=")

"Hinamori-san silahkan masuk."Seorang perawat memanggilku.

Aku menuju ke dalam ruang praktek,jantungku mulai menderu-deru.(?)

"Akh,Hinamori-san kau benar-benar datang rupanya?Emh maksudku kemarin adalah kau datang kesini untuk periksa ke dokter gigi umum di ..."Belum selesai dokter berbicara aku sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak!A...a...aku mau sama dokter saja!"Kataku dengan tegas.

Oh bodohnya aku!Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap matanya.

Hening!...

Hening!...

Hening!...

"Hahahahahahaha!"Terdengar suara tawa yang merdu yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Baiklah,kau boleh datang kesini,untuk periksa denganku."Dokter berkata sambil menahan tawa yang hampir meledak lagi.

Aku hanya bisa blushing,dan menahan maluku didepannya.

OHHH!Kurasa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

(Tetep)Momo P.O.V

.

Hari ini Minggu ini,kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan di Shibuya.

Sekelebat aku melihat bayangn sosok dokter di kaca etalase,aku segera berbalik,maksudnya sih ingin memanggil dokter,tapi aku malah terjatuh karna menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

Tes...

Nyut...Nyut...

Gawat bekas luka cabut gigi kemarin terbuka ,benar-benar sakit dan terasa ngilu sekali.

"Tahan dengan ini."

Seseorang mengulurkan sapu tangan padaku.

"Tenang saja,akan kuperiksa."

Ternyata dia adalah dokter Ichigo.

"Ayo,naik ke mobil."

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti intruksinya,karna sekarang ini,hal itulah yang terbaik.

.

.

.

(Tidak berubah)Momo P.O.V

.

"Ayo,buka mulutmu!"Dokter memintaku untuk membuka mulutku,tapi aku hanya diam.

"A...a...aku malu dokter."Aku menatapnya dengan tampang hanya malu dengan gigiku tapi juga dengan kenyataan bahwa aku hanya berdua saja dengan dokter dirumahnya.

"Haha,tenang saja,kalau malu,kau tutup saja matamu."Dokter menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku menutup mataku,sampai dua puluh menit kemudian,dokter kembali berbicara.

"Hei,sampai kapan kau mau menutup matamu,sudah selesai loh."

Kulihat wajah dokter yang menatapku dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Akh,te...terima kasih benar-benar telah merepotkanmu."Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sebagai rasa terima kasihku.

"Hahaha. Sebentar ya setelah ini akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Akh,terima kasih,maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa."Dokter tersenyum,senyumannya yang lembut benar-benar membuat hatiku luluh. Kira-kira Dokter sudah punya pacar belum ya?Ahk,atau malah sudah punya isteri?

Uukkh...Aku benar-benar kalut memikirkannya.

"Eehh,dokter,kau sudah punya keluarga ya?Rumahmu terlihat sangat rapi."Aku mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

Diam...

Hanya itu yang ia lakukan sesaat setelah aku bertanya padanya.

"Dokter?"

"...Aku tinggal sendirian disini."

"Wah,pasti enak ya tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini."

"Hahaha,tidak juga,kuantar pulang."

Sekelebat kulihat wajahnya yang sedih,apakah aku telah salah bertanya ya?

Ketika sampai didepan pintu dokter terdiam. Aku mencoba mengintip melewati bahunya,ternyata di luar sedang hujan.

"Ehmm,maaf Hinamori,sepertinya kau harus pulang sendiri,Kupinjami payung deh,hati-hati ya."

Dokter menatapku dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter."

Aku berjalan pulang ditengah hujan. Bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

(Masih euy)Hinamori P.O.V

.

Sekarang sudah berjalan seminggu setelah kejadian itu.

(Reader:Lah?Kok udah seminggu?Perasaan kan baru aja.

Author:Biarin geh,ff aku neh!

#dihajar reader rame-rame#

Author:Iya maap,aku ge males nulis,jadi skip aja ya,...)

Aku berjalan dengan hati galau,antara iya dan tidak. Apakah sebaiknya aku mampir ke rumah Dokter Ichi apa tidak ya?Aduh,bingung!

Sebenarnya sih niatku hari ini adalah untuk pergi kepasar membeli bahan makanan,tapi...

Entah sadar atau tidak,tau-tau aku sudah berjalan sampai dekat dengan rumah Dokter Ichi.

"Eh, Hinamori, ada apa?Kenapa kau disini?"

Gawat! Aku malah bertemu dengannya di jalan.

"A...a...aku sedang belanja ke pasar,tanpa sadar tau-tau ternyata sudah ada di dekat rumah Dokter! Aku bukan penguntit kok."Aku menjadi tergagap sendiri ditatap olehnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali, kau tak perlu 'gagap' begitu didepanku."

Tes...

Tes...

Hujan mulai turun(lagi).

"Gawat!Hujan!"Dokter berkata padaku dengan nada lirih.

Sreet...

Sesuatu menutupi kepalaku. Ternyata yang menutupi kepalaku itu adalah sebuah jaket. Itu tentunya milik Dokter Ichi.

"Ayo mampir dulu ke rumahku kau bisa kehujanan nanti."

"I...iya .Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Maaf,aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi."

Sekarang ini kami sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Tidak apa, kau sudah sering merepotkanku, lagipula aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Wajah dokter sepertinya terlihat lesu,sepertinya dia sedang sakit.

"Dokter kau sakit?"

"Akh. Tidak... kau mau teh?Biar kusediakan teh ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Dokter Ichi sudah mulai beranjak,sebelum aku bicara dan menariknya.

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya dokter duduk saja."

Karena tarikan tanganku. Dokter Ichi malah jatuh terduduk di sofa dan kepalanya sekarang berada dipangkuanku.

Aku hanya bisa blushing. Dokter meminta maaf dan hendak bangun, tetapi aku menahannya.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa seperti ini saja, yang sedang sakit harus dimanja."

Dokter Ichi hanya memasang tampang kaget,namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jangan-jangan dokter gak suka hujan ya?A... aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang dokter."

Umph!Aku telah mengatakannya!Kulihat ekspresi kaget tampak di matanya,tetapi kemudian Ia tersenyum.

"Di waktu hujan,orangtuaku kecelakaan,dan mereka meninggal saat itu. Padahal tepat disaat hari itu, adalah hari dimana aku lulus dari universitas dan menjadi seorang dokter. Hujan mengingatkanku akan kesedihan,aku nggak menyukainya..."

Ternyata begitu. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Dokter, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Maka dari itu, ingat baik-baik ya, kalau dokter kesepian panggil aku saja."

"Hahahaha, baiklah akan kuingat itu."Dokter tertawa dengan merdunya.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Setelah hujan akan ada pelangi loh dokter."

Sepertinya Ia kaget mendengar ucapanku dan langsung berdiri tiba-tiba,akibatnya kepalanya membentur rahangku dengan sukses.

"Ma.. maaf! Kena gigimu ya?Hinamori?Hei?"

Dokter menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, aku tak bisa menahan lagi,meledaklah tawaku.

"Hahaha, ternyata dokter ceroboh juga ya. Coba Dokter liat wajah Dokter,benar-benar sangat panik. Lucu sekali"

Aku masih saja tertawa. Ketika aku melihat ekspresi wajah Dokter Ichi aku terdiam.

DEG!

Wajahnya begitu dekat, aku menutup mataku,blushing.

Wajahnya semakin dekat,semakin dekat ,ketika tinggal sedikit lagi bibirnya mencapai bibirku,kurasakan ia bergerak menjauh, kubuka mataku,dan kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Hinamori,Hujan sudah berhenti,dan kuharap mulai besok kau periksakan saja gigimu ke dokter umum,karena aku adalah dokter anak."

"Akh...Ta...tapi aku mau diperiksa dokter saja!"Aku bingung dan berusaha membantah.

"Dokter disana lebih berpengalaman dan lebih ahli, sampai jumpa Hinamori."

"Do...dokter..."

Sebelum aku bisa membantah, pintu rumahnya sudah tertutup. Aku hanya bisa berjalan dalam diam,dan air mata yang mulai menetes dari mataku.

"Kenapa...?Kenapa...?"

.

.

.

(Akhirnya ganti)Ichigo P.O.V

.

Sekarang ini aku membereskan peralatan-peralatan menatap sendu ke ruang kerjaku.

Sepi...

Akh!Mungkinkah, aku kesepian...

Kata-kata Hinamori teringat lagi olehku.

'Jika dokter kesepian panggil aku saja.'

Hmm,aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku melakukan hal itu padanya kemarin."

Penyesalan tinggal penyesalan.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat keluar jendela,aku melihat punggung seorang wanita yang bersandar di tiang. spontan aku berlari keluar dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Hinamori?Apa yang kau lakukan disini."Aku bertanya padanya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah karna berlari.

"Dokter memanggilku kan?"

"Apa?"

"Dokter kesepian,dan dokter memanggilku kan?"

Kulihat wajahnya yang mengatakannya dengan yakin,tapi juga berlinangan air mata.

"Bodoh!Pulanglah!"

"Bohong!Dokter memanggilku kan?"

Ia memelukku dari belakang.

"A...a...a..aku suka dokter."

Aku terdiam. Kemudian aku menatapnya.

"Dari dulu aku beranggapan bahwa sesuatu yang berharga suatu saat akan hilang. Dari awal aku tak membutuhkannya,tapi..."

Aku memegang tangannya,dan secara lembut dan halus mencium kedua belah bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa lama,aku melepas ciuman itu dan menatapnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku menemukan sesuatu yang berharga itu,dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya..."

"Dok...Dokter...Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Kemudian kami berpelukan,dan saat itu juga hujan turun membasahi kami.

"Ternyata hujan tak hanya membawa kenangan buruk untukku,karena sekarang di bawah hujan,aku menemukan sesuatu yang paling berharga yang akan terus aku jaga."

.

.

.

-TAMAT-

A/N:

#Author tepar!#

Ve:Bayangin aja 3 jam nonstop buat nih fic!#plakk!#

Gimana?Bagus?Aneh?Abal?Gaje? Kepanjangan?#plakk!(lagi)#

Fic gaje ke-2 ku! \(^o^)/

Ichigo(tiba-tiba muncul):Yang pertama?Kayaknya belum update deh.

Ve:Eh Ichigo!Ehehehehe,berhubung aku lagi kena sindrom males #plakk#,sementara tidak akan aku update deh...#kabur#

Ichigo:Akh kau!Jangan lari!#kejar#

Momo:Yah berhubung Ichi dan Ve lagi kejar-kejaran,aku yang mewakilkan ya...

Fic yang kali ini didedikasikan juga untuk **Fumi-senpai**,**Utsukushii Hana-Chan**,dan beberapa teman Fb author yang cinta mati sama nih pair.

Ve:#kecapean#.Baiklah,terima kasih sudah membaca fic ku.

RnR PLEASE!\(^O^)/


End file.
